


the moon falls a thousand times

by ElasticElla



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: “Drank. Looked at the stars, and… um the first one to find Pisces got to dare the other one to do something really stupid. That was her sign.”
Relationships: Maria DeLuca/Rosa Ortecho
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge





	the moon falls a thousand times

**Author's Note:**

> title from [naeemaei's painting](https://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/189116561285/barnsburntdownnow-the-moon-falls-a-thousand)

Fucking Maria DeLuca is like fucking the moon. She’s luminous, even on the nights Rosa’s hazy, clouded over. The constant in her sky, no matter the phase. Dios, she makes her rethink everything. Makes her want to be a better lover, a better friend- a better sister, a better daughter. Maria slipped into her rib cage one night, cracked the safe around her heart, and nothing’s been the same since. 

How could it? 

Rosa doesn’t know if she wants to be Maria or fuck her more, overflowing with want. Mimi read her palm just last Thursday, said there were two paths ahead of her. One with a great yawning emptiness and one full of desert sand, but both would lead to a great destiny, guided by the heart. 

The words were easier to believe on Mimi’s couch, sipping lemonade, air thick with incense. Finishing off a cigarette outside the Pony, waiting on Maria’s shift to end, they don’t feel real. There are too many what-ifs in this horrible town, and how can her destiny be grand? Liz sure, baby sis has it made. Got all the brains in the family, will probably go to some fancy college and study shit way over her head. End up marrying her high school sweetheart, and they’ll have a dozen degrees between them and a bank account to make a priest blush. Hell, even their kids would be adorable. 

It isn’t the future she wants for herself. Not at all. But there’s still tingles of jealousy when she considers it, of how different her life could be. 

She turned into a ghost in middle school. Discovered in high school that the right combination of dancing and drugs could make her visible, a one night only special until the next time. The fights with Papi got worse, and then she found out about the affair and her blood and every argument took on sinister undertones. (Did he know? He must- that comment about Mom- but no, he wouldn’t use her like that, not when she’s gone.)

“Picking up a new vice?” Maria’s voice a balm to her mind. 

“Depends,” Rosa smiles. “Do you think I look older?” 

Maria tucks her arm in hers, plucking the cigarette from her lips and extinguishing it. Pats her bag, “I have booze, we’re good tonight.” 

“No,” Rosa fake gasps, a grin threatening to spill. “Did I finally corrupt you?” 

“You wish. Mimi… saw something or remembered. Insisted I have fun while I’m young kinda thing.” 

“Well, you know what they say- always obey a psychic.” 

Maria laughs easily, Rosa’s never been accused of being compliant. “Uh huh sure. Rooftop?” 

The humid air follows them up to the top, cheap whiskey burning down their throats. It’s a clear night, stars and moon bright enough that they illuminate the desert. More notably, Maria is beautiful, bathed in moonlight like a young goddess. 

Rosa points up randomly, “Pisces.” 

Maria takes her hand with a smile, moves it down and right a few inches, “There.” 

“That’s totally where I was pointing,” Rosa fibs with a grin. 

Maria giggles, taking another sip. “Alright, what’s tonight’s dare?” 

“Kiss me,” Rosa says, and that’s too easy, too common, impulsively adds on, “like we’ll never see each other again.” 

The smile falls off Maria’s face, something soft replacing it as she gently cups Rosa’s face. Kisses her lightly, can’t mask the whiskey’s harshness, warm lips and fingertips soothing. 

“I love you,” Maria murmurs against her mouth, hugs her tight. “You’ll never be farther than my heart.” 

There’s something in Rosa’s eye, and she buries her face into Maria’s shoulder. She could stay like this until sunrise, could stay like this forever. 

(Fuck, she loves her so much.)


End file.
